Te siento aquí
by Ali Rohan
Summary: One-shot ShikaTema Una triste historia de desamor.


**Parejas:** Shikaru Nara y Temari

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** K+.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El sonido del despertador podía escucharse cada diez minutos desde la última hora, pero el hombre que se encontraba en la habitación no planeaba moverse de su lugar, estaba demasiado cansado como para llevar a cabo el simple trabajo de levantarse de la cama y oprimir el botón de silencio, a decir verdad el dolor en su cuerpo era mucho mas molesto que aquel pitido, y tenía los oidos lo suficientemente tapados como para escucharlo muy levemente, «tenía los oidos tapados de tanto llorar», sonrió de forma burlona y colocó su brazo derecho encima de sus ojos para tapar la luz del sol que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana.  
¿Tan patético he caído? ¿tan roto y destrozado me encuentro tras el abandono de una mujer? ¿tanto dolor me causa? y como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido formulada en espera de respuesta el dolor en su pecho se acrecentó, le dolía respirar, le dolía abrir los ojos, le dolía saber que era un nuevo día en que no la tendría entre sus brazos, le dolía tanto el amor que aún sentía por ella.  
Su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar y el tono indicaba que era una llamada entrante, pero tal y como pasaba con el despertador el sólo hecho de pensar en contestarlo le resultaba demasiado molesto, esperó que la llamada fuera dirigida a buzón y siguió en su misma posición.  
Sabía que debía ir a trabajar, a decir verdad ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde, y si quería llegar tenía que levantarse en ese preciso momento, pero no quería hacerlo, estaba decidido, ese día no se presentaría, y aunque siendo socio del negocio era muy poco responsable de su parte, decidió que Naruto podia digirir el restaurante de ramen por si mismo, no creía que el rubio fuera capaz de quemar el lugar en un solo día sin él.  
No, no iría a ese lugar, había tantos recuerdos que en cuanto entrará estos le golpearian la cara, esa también era una de las razones por la que no quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que al hacerlo la vería a ella, la podría ver tal y como si de verdad se encontrará ahí, estaría sentada frente al espejo cepillando su cabello rubio, el cual habia dejado crecer con los años y que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, la vería sonrojarse cuando se diera cuenta que él la observaba y le entregaría el cepillo para que la ayudara a peinarse, «oh, amaba tanto esa pequeña intimidad, ese pequeño acto de cepillarle el cabello y que ahora le daba tanto dolor no poder hacer», también la vería parada frente al espejo solo en ropa interior sobreponiendose un vestido u otro, tratando de decir que llevaría puesto aquel día, la vería correr descalza por la casa envuelta en toalla de baño, podría oler el perfume que acababa de aplicarse o incluso el olor de los huevos que había preparado para el desayuno.  
Una fuerte punzada en si corazón lo hizo encogerce de dolor, «Temari», se había acostumbrado tanto a sus rutinas matutinas que les había restado total importancia, estaba seguro que tendría muchisimas mañas iguales a esas, que al abrir los ojos la rubia siempre estaría ahí, que tonto habia sido, «que estupido fue al suponer que sería para siempre», soltó un profundo suspiro y tomó unos de los cojines que estaban a su alrededor arrojandolo en dirección del despertador, no importaba si rompía aquella maldita cosa, no la necesitaba para despertarse porque desde que Temari lo había abandonado se pasaba las noches casi sin dormir, jamás se percató de que la compañía de la chica y la cercanía de su cuerpo le brindaban la paz que necesitaba para descansar, y ahora la cama se sentía tan enorme y vacía. Recordó la primera noche que durmieron juntos, no la noche en la que tuvieron sexo por vez primera, sino la primera noche que durmieron uno al lado del otro, él nunca había compartido cama de esa manera con nadie, a decir verdad no le gustaba que nadie durmiera a su lado, y jamás había podido dormir si había otra persona junto a él, pero con Temari ahí, abrazada a su pecho y pasando las puntas de sus dedos por el vello que crecía en este, se sintió completamente en paz y arrullado de una manera que no recordaba haber sentido antes, recordó como besó la frente de la chica y le confesó lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella y ella viéndolo con ojos acuosos respondió que le amaba, causandole una sensación de plenitud y satisfacción que llenó de calidez su corazón, Temari lo hacía sentir lleno.  
Recordó tambien la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, no solo tener sexo porque si, sino hacer el amor, demostarle y llenar a la otra persona con cada beso y cada caricia,tomar y entregar el todo de tu alma, sentir como se vuelven uno solo, como deja de existir el principio de uno y el final del otro, era morir y renacer en los brazos de tu ser amado, se escuchó a si mismo pronunciar unas palabras que lo habían dejado marcado desde ese momento.  
«Te siento aqui -le dijo a la chica -te estoy sintiendo aqui -repitió señalandose la frente y el pecho»  
Ella lo había mirado fijamente debajo de él y tomó la misma mano con la que se había señalado, besando sus dedos y la colocó encima de su propio corazón. «Es porque tu también estas aqui»  
Pero ahora, cinco años después Shikamaru se preguntaba como es que había hecho ella para sacarlo de ahí, y como haría él para sacarla, para borrar todo rastro de dolor, quitar aquel sentimiento de perdida y desasosiego.  
Quería olvidarla, quería olvidar todas aquellas tardes en las que se tiraban al sillón para ver caricaturas, aquellos largos días lluviosos en los que no salian de cama y se la pasaban haciendo el amor, el sabor de los pasteles de plátano que solian preparar juntos, aquellas pláticas en las que sentados en la mesa de la cocina se tomaban una cerveza en lo que esparaban que la cena estuviera lista.  
Necesitaba olvidar, porque aquellos recuerdos lo estaban matando de tristeza, extrañaba tanto su vida juntos, sorbio la nariz para poder respirar, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando nuevamente, pero no le sorprendió, ¿como no llorar con tan preciosas imagener rondando por su mente?  
Pero se dijo a si mismo que también habian tenido momentos muy malos, momentos que hicieron que la rubia la se fuera, recordó las fuertes peleas que la obligado a pasar, todo el dolor de que causo, ¿Shikamaru como pudiste ser tan idiota? «ella le había entregado todo de si e incluso más»  
En sus momentos de debilidad, cuándo creía que el amor no le era suficiente, cuándo dudaba si era correcto seguir a su lado, cuando pensó en engañarla, incluso cuando iba a abandonarla, Temari siempre siguió ahí, para él, recordó la tarde que ella había llegado de trabajar y él ya tenía sus maletas hechas, y ella solo paso delante de él y se encerró a llorar al baño, se maldijo por la satisfacción que sintió por saber que le hacia sufrir y cuando ella le pidio que se quedará sonrió con victoria, tambien la vez que ella le encontró mensajes de texto con otra mujer, ella leyó como le decía a otra que la deseaba y aún asi se lo había perdonado, ella le había perdonado que por flojera abandonara su empleo, y luego mantuvo los gastos de la casa sin decir ni una palabra, lo apoyo económicamente para abrir su restaurante de ramen junto a Naruto, asi como corria a ayudarles a mentenerlo a flote ya fuera antes o después de su propio empleo.  
Se odio a si mismo por darse cuenta de como la había ido rompiendo poco a poco, como se caía un pedazo de su alma cada que él le fallaba, cuantas lágrimas terminó derramando por el dolor que él le había causado, y sin embargo, después de la tormenta, ella le volvía a sonreír y le repetía que lo amaba y que quería pasar su vida a su lado, ¿como era posible que le hiciera tanto daño a esa mujer? ¿que no la valorará? por eso, ahora que era ella quién lo había dejado, no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse y seguir caminando si poder tomar su mano entre las suyas, siempre mirando su espalda, porque ella era fuerte y el había sido el más imbécil de todos al dejarla marchar.


End file.
